A Walk HomeValentine's Day SongFic!
by Carpetbakr
Summary: when Tony walks home from school on Valentine's day, Pepper decides to accompany him, and a special song plays. song is "A Little More" by Skillet. I OWN NOTHING!


Hey, guys! I'm not so good with romancey stuff, but I hope you enjoy this SongFic. The song is "A Little More" by Skillet. Happy Valentine's day! 3

Valentine's Day SongFic. "A Walk Home"

Tony watched somewhat enviously as Happy dropped a pink card into Pepper's valentine box, giggling stupidly. The whole school had made boxes with their name on it, and they had made valentines for the people they knew best. They would then drop the valentines into each other's boxes and when everyone had finished, read their own.

Now, being a super genius and all, Tony tended to be a little reserved, and hardly knew that many people at school other than Rhodey, Pepper, Happy, Whitney, and The Goth Twins. So, he finished giving his valentines earlier than everyone else, and started off towards the Rhodes's house.

As he walked out the large double doors of the Tomorrow Academy, Pepper (who just so happened to be following him) noticed his leaving and quickly started off after him.

"Pepper! What're you doing here?" Tony asked, startled, as he noticed Pepper walking happily alongside him.

"Oh, I just, um, finished handing out my Valentines. And you seemed a little lonely and I decided to…oh, um, never mind." She answered quickly. Tony smiled, noticing how her cheeks tuned a little pink as she said that.

"Thanks, Pep."

They walked on in silence for a little while, enjoying each other's company. As they did, the large music speakers hidden all around the streets played a song.

"Love is all around you now, so take a hold.  
>Hidden in our words, it sometimes ain't enough.<br>Don't suffocate day after day, its building up.  
>Cause when you're feeling weak, you know I'm strong enough."<p>

Tony smiled. Skillet happened to be one of his favorite bands, and now they were playing over the loudspeakers. Pepper, too, smiled and linked her hand through his, enjoying the mellow tone of the music and high, sweet voice of the singer, and of course, being with Tony.

"Just one more day  
>One more day…<p>

Oh, let the world crash, Love can take it!  
>Oh, let the world come crashing down,<br>Oh, let the world crash!  
>Love can take it,<br>Love can take a little,  
>Love can give, a little more"<p>

"Oh, Tony hold on, I forgot!" Pepper said suddenly, rummaging through her pink skull purse. A second later, she pulled out a red-and-gold Valentine, and shyly handed it to him.

"Love is indestructible, so take a hold.  
>Sometimes hard to find a reason good enough.<br>I'll stand beside you never leave through it all.  
>And faith will bring a way to the impossible."<p>

"Wow, thanks, Pepper!" Tony said cheerfully, and opened the Iron Man-color-schemed card. Instead of a cheap and cheesy store-bought card, it was in Pepper's own neat handwriting.

A drawing of Tony's heart implant resided on the top half of the card.

"Tony, it may be a little damaged, but your heart is the biggest one in the world! You protect the city as Iron Man, but you're more than Iron Man to me. You're an amazing, loyal, totally awesome friend and my Hero. Love, Pepper." Tony read from the valentine.

"Wow…Pepper…" Tony breathed, unable to speak.

"Oh, I'm sorry it was so cheesy!" she cried. "I didn't have much time, and my dad was telling me to hurry up, and I was late, and-"

"Pepper!" Tony interrupted. "It wasn't cheesy!" he put his arm around her, drawing her close to his body.

"It was…Pepper, it was the nicest thing I've ever read. Thank you so much!" She looked up at him through large, brown eyes.

"…You really think so?"

"I Do."

Inside, Pepper squealed with happiness, but she tried to contain it, and playfully poked his shoulder. "Oh, it's probably the nicest thing you've read, because the ONLY thing you read is Iron Man blueprints!" She mocked playfully while he laughed.

"Just one more day,  
>One more day…<br>Oh, let the world crash, Love can take it!  
>Oh, let the world come crashing down,<br>Oh, let the world crash!  
>Love can take it,<br>Love can take a little,  
>Love can give a little more!<p>

You can find me,  
>You can find me,<br>You can find me anywhere!  
>Take a look over your shoulder, I'll be standing there!<br>Standing there… 

Love is all around you now, so take a hold,  
>And faith will bring a way to the impossible."<p>

By this time, they had arrived at Rhodey's house. They stood there, in the front yard, somehow holding hands. They gazed into each other's eyes, smiling.

"Hey, Pepper…thanks." Tony murmured shyly as the last notes of the song drifted into the clear blue sky, leaving behind an air of peace and…love.

"Just one more day…

You can find me, you can find me!

One more day…

You can find me anywhere.

Just one more day…

You can find me, you can find me!

One more day…

You can find me anywhere!"

Unexpectedly, Tony leaned forward and kissed the top of Pepper's head, then walked inside. Shocked, she smiled, happier than she had ever been in her life. Practically bouncing home, she hummed the last words of the song.

"Let the world crash, love can take it!  
>Oh, let the world come crashing down.<br>Oh, let the world crash, love can take it.  
>Love can take a little,<br>Love can take a little,  
>Love can take a little,<br>Love can give a little more…  
>A little more…"<p> 


End file.
